Learning who we are
by Kitten's Quartz
Summary: Discovering who we are isn't easy, and its no easier for a Jedi. We see Obi-Wan get into all sorts of trouble in and out of the Temple, with a character of my design, Tiro by his side every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Learning who we are

Chapter 1

The sky gradually grew darker, changing the colours in a ranging from deep blue of night to the dusky pink as the sun began to disappear from view from the horizon.

Not that Obi-Wan Kenobi could see the horizon, with all the towering skyscrapers that yearned for the stars that winked above Coruscants orbit, and the constant flow of traffic, it was any wonder how the great city saw any sunlight at all.

Coruscant was the centre of the Republic, that of which had been standing for over a thousand years. The planet itself had been enveloped with the growing populations demand for housing, business and pleasure, the entire planet was one large city. Within its mass of towers, spirals and columns, the Jedi Temple remained that of a place of mystery, no outsider was allowed within its walls of peace and contemplation except those who which to serve the Republic as Jedi Knights.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, stared out at the flow of traffic as it wound its way in between the buildings. He had been at the Temple most of his life, taken by a Jedi Master from his home on Dantooine during early infancy. Now at last, he was well on his way to becoming one of the many species that dedicated their lives to serving the Force and becoming one with it. He gave his thin braid a small tug, he liked the pressure it built up behind his right ear; although this braid was one that would constantly remind him of what he nearly lost.

He gave a small smile and shook his head, what time was it? Qui-Gon Jinn would be out soon, the older Jedi, his Master, had specifically told him to wait outside the Main Council Chamber, but that was two hours ago. Boredom was slowly taking hold of the young Jedi's mind, as hunger began to eat away at him.

It wasn't that Obi-Wan didn't understand the rules of being de-briefed after a mission, he knew them all. But with fatigue slowly setting in, his muscles screaming for a shower and rest, patience was a little hard to come by.

The boy turned his back to the view from the window and slid down the wall, gathering up his long legs, bringing them up to his chest. He folded his arms across the tops of his knees and rested his forehead on top. He heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

"_Obi-Wan...." _came a far off voice. The boy tried to pin-point its location. Where was he?

"_Obi-Wan, wake up,"_ the voice came again, a little stronger this time. He wasn't asleep....was he? He opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head, why did it feel so heavy? His blue, green eyes slowly came into focus, his vision clearing as a face loomed before him.

"Master!" the boy cried, he jerked to life so quickly he smacked his head against the window. Qui-Gon Jinn chuckled as his apprentice rubbed the back of his head where a small pony-tail was located. He reached down to help Obi-Wan to his feet.

"Where were you?" Qui-Gon asked. His face remained inexpressive, but his dark blue eyes smiled as Obi-Wan climbed to his feet. The young teenager noticed that the sky was now pitch black outside, and the city lights now illuminated the skyline, obscuring any stars that tried to shine through.

"Where was I?" Obi-Wan asked feeling a little puzzled. "Where were you?"

"The meeting went on a little longer than I expected," the Jedi Master explained. "I would have thought you would have gone to get something to eat," Qui-Gon knew his Padawan had a big appetite, and was often hungry.

"You told me to remain here," Obi-Wan replied as Master and Padawan began to walk towards the turbo lift that would take them down to the lower levels where the food hall and the main living quarters were located. Qui-Gon had not expected this answer from the boy, and was a little surprised.

"You did well Padawan," Qui-Gon commented as they entered the turbo lift. "I have to admit I was surprised to see you still outside the Council Chamber,"

Obi-Wan didn't reply, he could feel the tendril of sleep beginning to wrap around his brain once more. He sighed, his gaze directed at the floor. Through their shared bond, a bond that all Master and Apprentices had. Qui-Gon Jinn could sense his friends exhaustion, smiling to himself he knew that Obi-Wan would have no trouble sleeping that night.

The lift came to a halt, opening its doors to a long hallway, the lights on the walls were dimmed. Qui-Gon led his apprentice down the hall, finally he found their apartment and pushed a button to open the slid doors which opened with a slight hiss.

The room was sparsely furnished. A large opaque table dominated the centre of the room, which still had Obi-Wan's homework strewn across it from two weeks ago before the mission was taken on, bean bags of neutral colours dotted the floor. Four doors opened up to other rooms within the apartments, kitchen, bathroom and of course the sleeping areas of the two tired Jedi.

Qui-Gon Jinn took off his dark robe and folded it on a bean bag nearest the window. This window occupied the entire wall, allowing the sunlight to filter through every morning. Qui-Gon liked this wall, it helped him to feel less claustrophobic within the confines of the Temple. He turned back to face Obi-Wan, the boy looking dead on his feet, his eyes almost closed as he eyed his homework on the table before him.

"Go and get some rest Padawan," said Qui-Gon softly. "That can wait till the morning,"

Obi-Wan Kenobi gave a small nod of the head and bowed deeply to his Master. He was happy to abandon his work for now, he felt exhausted.

He entered his room, he didn't request for the lights to illuminate his room, he knew where everything was. His bed was at the far end of the room, nearest the window. He liked the idea of waking up over looking the city below, waking up with the feeling of flying.

He shuffled towards the bed, his blue green eyes almost shut. Reaching the bed, he took a great breath and allowed sleep to take hold of him. He fell forwards onto the bed, fully clothed and with his boots still on his feet. Not that he cared, he'd have fresh clothes in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where is he?" Qui-Gon grumbled. He had awoken with the feeling that something was missing. Quickly washing and dressing in his traditional tunic and trousers he had left his room and approached his apprentices room. All was still and silent inside. He'd opened the door and peered inside. It was empty. Shaking his head, Qui-Gon began a mental search for his missing student.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had always been the same, even when he was a child, he had always been the last to fall asleep and the first to wake in the morning light. Qui-Gon knew that sometimes the boy did have trouble sleeping, visions plagued him. Master Yoda a diminutive Jedi Master and Head of the Jedi Council, had said that Obi-Wan had the gift of fore-sight. The he could see into the future a little, but not enough to get any specific detail. But Obi-Wan did always know when trouble was just around the corner.

Abandoning his mental search, Qui-Gon decided to head for the food-hall, his apprentice hadn't eaten since before they arrived back on Coruscant, the boy would be hungry.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi had eaten, his belly now full of food and his mind fully aware of his surroundings and fellow padawans. He slowly drank the last of his jawa juice before leaving the food hall. Today Qui-Gon promised a little practise meditation for them both, Obi-Wan was still trying to get the hang of quietening his mind.

As he left the food hall, he headed towards the meditation room. He frowned as he realised he was being followed. Without slowing his pace, he reached out with the Force and skimmed over the minds of the creatures that followed him. He stiffened as he recognised one of his pursuers: Bruck Chun, his nemesis.

"Well look who we have here boys!" came Bruck's voice, with a slight tone of glee. His friends all snickered, as Obi-Wan stopped and turned to face the gang of boys.....and girl!

Stood beside Bruck was a young girl no older than Obi-Wan himself. Obi-Wan distinctly remembered her from sparring classes before he was accepted as a Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn. This girl was Tiro Aniron. She was very slender, her limbs very willowly giving the impression that she was a weak Jedi, but Obi-Wan knew better than that. Tiro had blue eyes, almost grey, her long dark hair was braided into a few dozen thin braids that were adorned with different coloured beads. She also had a small Padawan braid behind her right ear just as other Padawans did.

Tiro looked at Obi-Wan, her eyes alight with mild curiousity.

"Well, well, well," said Bruck, his voice was smooth as he took a step towards Obi-Wan. "So when did you get back Oafy-Wan?"

Obi-Wan winced, he hated that nickname, ever since he had tripped up in a corridor causing him and Bruck to fall. Bruck's ego had been damaged the most, and now he took great delight in tormenting Obi-Wan for all to see.

"Last night," Obi-Wan replied, wishing they would all go away. He began a mental sweep of the Temple, searching in vain for Qui-Gon, hoping to place a picture in his mentor's mind o fhis location.

"You should have told me you were back....we could have gotten this reunion started earlier,"

"I'm not staying for this," said Obi-Wan turning on his heel.

"You have no choice!" cried Bruck snapping his fingers. Two burly teenagers approached Obi-Wan and grasped an arm each, holding the boy in place. Obi-Wan struggled against there grip, his eyes falling on Tiro.

She looked surprised as Bruck approached Obi-Wan, this was not what she was expecting. She had never seen this side of Bruck before, in front of the ladies, he was suave and a smooth talker. With his friends...well this was a side she didn't like.

She gasped as Bruck, punched the boy in the stomach, how he kept hold of his breakfast Tiro would probably never know. Minutes ticked by as Bruck hit Obi-Wan over and over, small droplets of blood stained the ground...Tiro had a funny feeling that the secruity feed was watching this.

"STOP!" she cried, using the Force to pull Bruck away from Obi-Wan who hung almost lifeless in his restraints. "Stop this all of you...this isn't becoming of a Jedi!"

Tiro was a good diplomat, on her world she was second in line to the throne, her father agreed to give her up to the realm of the Jedi, as a thankyou for all the Republic had done in the past for his homeworld.

"Why?" cried Bruck, "What's your problem?"

"Just because of some tiny accident a few years ago, does not give you the right to beat him up at every meeting."

Bruck gave her a smouldering look, he straightened and walked towards her. Tiro stood her ground, glaring at the bully. She kept her hand close to her lightsabre, hoping she would not have to use it. Bruck raised his fist as if to hit her...but only snapped his fingers for his compaqnions to release Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan fell to the floor, he didn't move, his entire body was on fire, his head ached with a nasty blow to his left temple. He heard footsteps retreat away from where he lay, but he didn't dare breathe just yet.

"Just breathe," came a soft voice. "You're body took a big beating, just breathe," The voice was so soothing and kind that Obi-Wan obeyed. It hurt to breathe, but he had no choice. He cracked open his eyes a little, coming face to face with Tiro Aniron herself. She had laid herself flat on the ground allowing him to see her clearly, her long braids slayed out around her.

"You helped me," Obi-Wan gasped.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "Bruck, is rapidly going down the wrong path if he is to become Jedi,"

She got to her knees and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, slowly she rolled him on to his back. He grunted as he assessed his injuries, he saw Tiro grimace.

"What?" he asked.

"Put it this way, you've got a lovely black eye," Tiro replied with a giggle. She reach down and took the injured boy's hands and pulled him to a sitting position. He swayed as he sat upright, every limb cried out in protest. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"You don't look so good..." muttered Tiro. Obi-Wan barely heard her, he was concentrating on keeping himself conscious, he would never be able to face her again should he faint. "I'm gonna get you to the healers...come on,"

The young girl got to her feet, then manovered herself to crouch beside Obi-Wan, carefully she placed his arm around her shoulders and one of her arms around his middle. With a little help from the Force Tiro stood up, bringing Obi-Wan with you.

"What's your name any way?" Tiro asked, having realised that she didn't actually know the boys name, she knew of him of course.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied with a grunt as he winced at a pain in his ribs.

"Tiro Aniron," she replied kindly as they set off at a slow pace for the Medical Wing on the other side of the Temple.


End file.
